What Would Happen If We Kissed?
by FinalFantasy564
Summary: Rocky and CeCe are still 13, still dancing in Chicago, and still as beautiful as ever. What happens one day... When a bet is made, looks are swapped, and friends don't stay just as friend... Deuce/CeCe


**What would happen if we kissed, DeCe oneshot. Or Ceuce o3o. Anyway :D I am hoping you will like it.**

**Dislaimer: DO NOT OWNZ S:**

* * *

><p>What Would Happen If We Kissed? - A DeCe oneshot.<p>

So as you might've noticed, Rocky and CeCe are still in the well known dance show in Chicago, "Shake It Up"... And at the moment, they are still thirteen. As we speak, as I am telling this story about how two people found each other in the sea of people, Rocky and CeCe stood outside their apartment building, eating ice cream, as usual...

"Switch!", Rocky and CeCe shouted to each other and switched the plate full of ice cream. "So what do you wanna do?", Rocky spoke while melting the delicious creamy, and frozen snack in her mouth. "I don't know... Hey! We could see that cute guy in the park?", CeCe shrieked, pointing to the park, which just happened to be the direction Deuce Martinez was coming from.

"Are you ladies talking about me again?", Deuce flattered himself, the headphones he got from Benny clinging to his palelike skin, elegant blue eyes, settled just under his two oddly thick eyebrows, the light breeze dancing along Chicago tangling in his short black hair, motioning his hand to his headphones to settle them so nobody could see his neck.

"Get out of here Deuce...", CeCe threw a spoon at his shoulder, only to have it bounce off gently and hit the ground with a metallic "clangg"! "Bad choice.", Deuce raised his arms, his fingertips wiggling around as he approached CeCe. "NO!", CeCe shouted and hit the road, her eyes following Deuce for half a second then the road. That is, until she tripped over her own feet and fell forwards.

"Whoa! Whoa CeCe! Are you okay!", Deuce shouted, while CeCe lay upon the cold, tiled ground and tried to stand up. "Ow.", she lay motionless while moving her lips, though smiling trickily on the inside. Deuce ran after her, and when he was close enough, she pulled him down and slammed her soft-feeling arm against his cheek. "You made me do that!", she hissed out angrily.

At that minute, they didn't know, Ty and Flynn were watching from the Jones apartment. "Bet you ten dollars they don't like each other.", Flynn whispered to him, as he looked up at Ty. But Ty knew Deuce's secret, of his crush on CeCe. "Deal, and we'll see.", he snickered. He was so going to win this, so easily...

Meanwhile, while Deuce was helping up CeCe, those two dirt brown, yet beautiful eyes met, and shared a look in silence. Everything was understood from that moment. CeCe slapped his arm away and stomped off angrily. Deuce just stood there, gazing, wondering. He guided his hand to his headphones and walked off, probably to sell some random item.

A few hours later it was night, and very silent. Flynn was sleeping, Mrs. Jones was working really late, and Rocky... CeCe didn't know where she went. Since she was bored and couldn't sleep, CeCe sat outside, wearing the usual. A gray-white striped T-shirt with a sleeveless black/brown jacket. She wore converse shoes and light blue jeans that hugged her legs just perfectly. She thought about what happened that day, the eye meeting, the awkwardness. Just at that moment, Deuce showed up.

"What do you want Deuce?", she snapped like a maniac while he raised his arms in an innocent gesture. "Nothing... Psh. Why would I was anything?", he acted awkward, sliding his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground then at CeCe, then sitting by her. He called her name, silently, but not her nickname. "Cecelia.", he spoke sternly. CeCe, outraged by this, turned to him and flailed her arms.

"I am not Cecelia! I am CeCe. C E C E. I will sla -", she managed to choke out, infuriated before Deuce pressed her against himself and crushed his lips with hers. The two body heats connected with a simple kiss, and everything was lost. CeCe's arms wrapped around his neck slowly, and his hands tangling in her fiery hair... They needed no breath for a long long time.

After a few minutes, that seemed like an eternity, spinning down into every second that was swallowed by time soon enough, they broke apart. As they did, CeCe smiled brightly. Deuce smiled back and as they lost themselves in each others eyes, Ty climbed down to the Jones apartment and play punched Flynn. "You owe me ten bucks!", he shouted into his ear and dragged Flynn to the window. CeCe was walking into the apartment with Deuce.

"What do you know...", Flynn fiddled his fingers, bored, while watching the two... He then suddenly realized CeCe would be here any moment, and shoved Ty out the window, then went for the bedroom. Luckily, it was just in time, Deuce and CeCe were walking in. He made his usual snoring noises, going louder as CeCe checked on him in his room.

Heading off with Deuce, CeCe didn't really care what happened to Flynn, she went straight ot the living room and turned on the TV. Who'd have known what would happen if they kissed?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes they hooked up awkwardly D Who cares? Hope you enjoyed :D.<strong>


End file.
